The Elementalists, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Elementalists, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! You only get romance points or romance related choices if you are romantically interested in that gender or bisexual. Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! (Path A) *Play without importing. Choice 2 (Path A) *Yes, I'd like to change my face. *No, I'll continue with my current face. (Choice 3) Choice 3 (Male) *Brash Bordeaux. (��20) *To Dye For. (��20) *Twist and Shout. *Sk8ter Boy. *Bun-Believable. *Red Alert. *Curly Q. Choice 3 (Female) *Lavender Dream (��20) *Green With Envy (��20) *All Curled Up *Sure, Jan *Bits and Bobs *Red Hot *Catch A Wave Choice 4 *This look is perfect! (Choice 5) *Let's try something else. *I want to change my gender. Choice 5 (Male) *Denim Digs. *Sweater Weather. *Batter Up. Choice 5 (Female) *Earn Your Stripes *Tied Up *Too Knit To Quit Choice 6 *Men. *Women. *Both men and women. *I'm not interested in romantic relationships. Chapter One: New Dawn Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Deflect the spell! (No effect) *Blindside him! (No effect) Note: the timer runs really fast. Choice 2 This is a timed choice! *Disorient him! (No effect) *Immobilize him! (No effect) Note: the timer runs really fast. +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 3 *But you're looking better. (Shreya ❤+Romance) *I've missed the compliments. (No effect) Choice 4 *I look great! (No effect) *This aesthetic is on point. (No effect) Choice 5 *Buy this item! (��25) ( ) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Back in Black" for males and "Lace and Leather" for females. Choice 6 *Can you do Blood magick? (No effect) *What kind of magick do djinn do? (No effect) " " if you mastered your prescience in Book 1. Choice 7 *Who is this girl? Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Extinguish the dragon links! (Water spell) *Catch the dragon links! (Wood spell) (No effect) *Blow the dragon links away! (Air spell) Choice 9 *I know you missed me.(Beckett ❤ +Romance) *Did you have a good summer? (No effect) " " if you wear the premium outfit. Choice 10 *More friendship bracelets? Choice 11 *Aster! (Aster ❤ +Romance) *Atlas! (No effect) Choice 12 *A great idea! (��12) *It can wait. Diamond Choice 1 *Study hard. (+Teacher's pet) *Party hard! (+Socialite) *Go with the flow. (+Laid back) Diamond Choice 2 *Act like Beckett! (+Teacher's pet) *Take a nap! (+Laid back) *Flirt with the professor! (+Socialite) (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *Show off! *Stay focused. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Update my Instattuned story! (+Socialite) *Talk with the professor after class! (+Teacher's pet) *Just take a breath! (+Laid back) " " if you got more +Teacher's pet. " " if you got more +Laid back. Choice 13 *They'd be silly not to. (No effect) *Let me know if I can help. (No effect) *You're a man after my heart, you know that? (Griffin ❤ +Romance) You only get the third option if you're interested in men. " " if you chose to go camping over the summer in Book 1. " " if you chose to relax over the summer in Book 1. " " if you chose to travel around the world in Book 1. Choice 14 *Beckett! (��16) *Shreya! (��16) *Aster! (��16) *Griffin! (��16) *No one. We should hang out together. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Beckett) *Raspberry Reverie! (No effect) *Fanciful Franglepuffs! *Chocolate Charm! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Beckett) *Is Katrina why you chose Penderghast? *What was little Beckett like? (No effect) (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 7 (Beckett) *Mmm... Diamond Choice 8 (Beckett) *The Almanoria Chronicles. (No effect) *Folly, Firmament, and Fungi. *A Comprehensive History of Dragons. Diamond Choice 9 (Beckett) *Tease him. *Kiss it off. (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 5 (Aster) *Milk chocolate cake! *White chocolate souffle! *Dark decadent chocolate! Diamond Choice 6 (Aster) *Human treat? (No effect) *Nymph delicacy? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Aster) *Do wood nymphs have candy shops? (No effect) *Would you bring any other nymphs here? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Aster) *Tell her about it. (No effect) *Wipe it off. (No effect) *Kiss it off. (Aster ❤ +Romance) Box of Chocolates- You tasted chocolates with Aster! Choice 15 This is a timed choice! *Round up the trinkets! (Air spell) *Help people out of the trees! (Wood spell) *Fasten stalls to the ground! (Metal spell) Choice 16 This is a timed choice! *Let him handle it! *Dissolve it! (Fire spell) (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Reroute it! (Water spell) +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 17 *Attack him! (No effect) *Call out to him! (No effect) Choice 18 *Yeah, I know. (No effect) *I'd say that's you. *Thanks, but who are you? (+Impressed) Choice 19 *Could you please tell us? (+Impressed) *I want to know, too! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Elementalists